Siloxane resins are important in many applications, such as personal care applications.
One particular subclass of siloxane resins, known as T-propyl siloxane resins, has found particular utility in personal care compositions, e.g. cosmetic formulations. However, T-propyl siloxane resins may be unstable, and their properties may gradually degrade over time. For example, the optical clarity of the T-propyl siloxane resin may degrade, thus leading to a personal care composition with a decreased level of optical clarity. The decrease in the optical clarity may also be accompanied by a molecular weight and viscosity increase, both of which are undesirable.
While the use of T-propyl siloxane resins in personal care applications has led to formulations with desirable properties, a need exists to alter the properties of the siloxane resins used in such formulations.